


Работа мечты

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Tanka_Moreva



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [2]
Category: Batman Begins (2005), White Collar
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Crossover Pairings, Fandom Kombat, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: ФБР устраивает Нила Кэфри в компанию «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис», секретарем владельца.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/gifts).



> Написан в подарок Тайсин.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Благодарю за помощь в вычитке текста kasmunaut и alma725.

— Работа как раз для тебя, — именно с этими словами Диана зашла в аквариум, где Питер собирал совещания.  
  
Папка шлепнулась на стол прямо перед Нилом, тот еле успел отодвинуть кружку с кофе.  
  
— Операция «Мед и пчелы» под угрозой, — пояснила Диана. — Меня прощупывают. В течение недели я должна достать полный протокол совещания совета директоров «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».  
  
Нил изобразил самую сладкую улыбку.  
  
— Так в чем дело, Диана? Мистер Уэйн известный ловелас. Чего тебе стоит сходить разок на свидание?  
  
— Первая страница, Кэфри. — Диана смерила его взглядом. — Питер дал добро.  
  
Нил перевел взгляд на своего куратора — Питера Бёрка.  
  
— Я дал добро, — подтвердил тот. — Боюсь, никто из нас настолько не компетентен…  
  
— У меня нехорошие предчувствия… — Нил раскрыл папку. — Что это? Резюме Ника Холдена?  
  
— В «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» открыта вакансия, которая дает доступ к нужным нам документам. — Диана улыбнулась так, что Нила передернуло. — Брюс Уэйн ищет личного секретаря. Прошлого уволили, кажется, за то, что тот неправильно смешал коктейль. Но ведь ты так не ошибешься, дорогой?  
  
С Дианой разговаривать толку не было, поэтому Нил повернулся к Питеру.  
  
— А разве это законно? По сути, ты толкаешь меня на промышленный шпионаж. Если я получу документы и передам Диане, а она — своей пчеле, только чтобы подтвердить легенду…  
  
— Оригинал никто не увидит. Мы изменим документ.  
  
Нил подкинул папку, та кувыркнулась дважды, прежде чем он ее поймал.  
  
— Тогда почему нельзя его сочинить без внедрения к Уэйну? Или вы хотите, чтобы пчелы увидели меня там, а потом заметили, что на ланче мы с Дианой обмениваемся портфелями, как в каком-нибудь боевике?  
  
— Неплохая идея, — одобрил Питер. — Мне нравится. А ты заодно прощупаешь неприятные слухи. Говорят, кто-то в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» скупает оружие, пользуясь фирмами-однодневками.  
  
Нил повертел в руках резюме.  
  
— Я не могу оставаться в доме Джун. Мне нужно другое жилье. У тебя есть что-нибудь на примете? — Питер открыл было рот, но Нил покачал головой: — Только не обычный клоповник, а что-то приличное.  
  
— Найдем, — буркнул Джонс.  
  
Значит, пороются в фонде конфискованных квартир. Ну да ладно. Побыть одному, без удушающего поводка, пусть он и принял уже давно вид дружеской заботы, неплохо.  
  
— И кстати, не забудь, Питер, — Нил выставил ногу и приподнял брючину, — тебе придется снять это.  
  
Ненавистный браслет слежения. Питер скривился, но нехотя кивнул, мол, все сделаем.  
  
— Скоро будет рассматриваться твое дело о досрочном освобождении. Если ты выкинешь какой-нибудь фокус…  
  
Питер это обещает перед каждым новым заданием. Но в Квантико слушание постоянно переносят. Бюро словно ищет повод, как оставить его навсегда.  
  
— Кстати, Кэфри, — Диана мгновенно пришла на помощь шефу, заминая неловкую паузу, — а ты знаешь, кто обычно часто меняет пассий?  
  
— Аферист?  
  
— По себе людей не судят, Кэфри. Но ты почти не промазал. Вполне может статься, что тебе будет проще попасть на свидание с Уэйном, чем мне. Намек усек?  
  
Джонс громко хмыкнул, да и Питер — предатель! — улыбнулся.  
  
Но Нил сам напросился. Не стоило, конечно, предлагать Диане то, чего бы сам не сделал.  
  


*******

  
От временной квартиры на Лексингтон-авеню до башни «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» идти было два квартала. Осенний Манхеттен располагал к променаду, и настроение Нила довольно быстро поднялось.  
  
Стоило только войти в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» и назвать себя, как холеная леди в синем костюме, дежурно улыбнувшись, без лишних ожиданий провела его прямо на последний этаж, в чей-то кабинет. Явно не Уэйна, а кого-то раза в два старше.  
  
Нил заметил, как хозяин кабинета окинул взглядом его костюм: зауженные брюки, узкие лацканы и укороченный приталенный пиджак. Нил оглядел его в ответ: не старик, но уже зрелого возраста, с седыми волосами. Самое стильное на нем — очки в тонкой оправе. А вот синий добротный костюм мог бы выбрать и Питер, если бы у того хватало денег одеваться на Севил-роу. Качество и респектабельность. Скучно до зевоты.  
  
— Мистер Уэйн, — Нил улыбнулся так сладко, как мог, — рад познакомиться с вами.  
  
Моззи надулся, когда узнал о новом задании Нила. Ему не понравился ни прямой запрет Питера временно не видеть друга, ни нежелание Нила воспользоваться доверием бюро и уехать подальше из Штатов. Пришлось разрешить Моззи навещать коллекцию вин Нила в особняке Джун, и Моззи не только быстро отошел, но и принес любопытные сведения. Оказалось, Уэйн семь последних лет путешествовал по миру, а компанией занимались старый друг семьи, несменяемый директор Уильям Эрл, и дворецкий Уэйнов, Альфред Пенниуорд. Где носило наследника, никто не был в курсе, и даже ходили слухи, что тот умер. Но, назло всем недоброжелателям, тот недавно, три месяца назад, вернулся, взялся за ум, попытался начать работать. И сменил уже шесть секретарей. Говорили, что эта вакансия — мечта для глупого, но услужливого человека.  
  
— Я исполнительный директор компании, — покачал головой седовласый, довольно улыбаясь. — Можете не запоминать мое имя.  
  
Нил удивленно вскинул брови. Такого короткого собеседования у него еще не было. Такого грубого разговора — тем более. В бизнесе, особенно на таких орбитах все исключительно вежливо дают понять, что тебе не рады.  
  
— Считаете, у меня нет шансов?  
  
— Попробовать себя в должности секретаря Брюса? Ну почему, вы подходите. У вас отличное резюме, вы можете быть лицом приемной. — Нила снова окинули оценивающим взглядом, будто товар в магазине. — Но сможете ли вы выдержать стресс? Брюс не самый легкий человек.  
  
— Я не боюсь работы и готов это доказать.  
  
Нил вовремя прикусил язык и чуть не добавил «мистер Эрл».  
  
Уильям Эрл — друг семьи Уэйнов. Вечный управляющий. Несменяемый. Был ли он рад, что наследник внезапно вернулся и решил порулить компанией?  
  
Нил еще шире расплылся в улыбке. Он попытался придать взгляду самую искреннюю честность и невинность — безотказное оружие из своего обширного арсенала.  
  
Это сработало. Дальнейшее собеседование прошло без сучка без задоринки. Мистер Эрл задал сотню вопросов про Метрополитен-опера и музей Гуггенхайма, и пришлось попотеть, чтобы сойти за восторженного дилетанта, считающего себя знатоком. Судя по довольной улыбке мистера Эрла, у Нила получилось. Также получилось проявить финансовую небрежность и великолепное знание злачных мест Манхеттена. Уильям Эрл, видимо, считал, что наследнику империи требовался не помощник, а пустоголовый бездельник, который любил развлечения и легкую жизнь.  
  
Приятель, которым мистер Эрл сможет управлять.  
  
С учетом Питера и целой махины бюро за его спиной, у Нила и без вечного управляющего «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» имелись такие желающие.  
  
— Ну, мистер Холден, остался последний этап. Интервью с Брюсом. Если пройдете, то вы в компании. Пойдемте, я покажу его кабинет.  
  


*******

  
Совершенно не выспавшийся Уэйн пробежал глазами резюме Нила по диагонали, не особенно вчитываясь.  
  
Обычная рубашка с косым воротником, прямые классические брюки, скучный галстук — молодой наследник словно копировал стиль старого директора.  
  
— Странно, что он единственный претендент, Уилл, — заметил Уэйн, потирая висок.  
  
— Прошлый помощник побеседовал с репортером «Нью-Йорк пост», с чьей легкой руки пошло мнение, что эта должность проклята. Часть кандидатов отказались от собеседования, а другая часть потребовала прибавку к жалованью, — пожал плечами мистер Эрл и посмотрел на часы. — Вынужден оставить вас, джентльмены. У меня переговоры.  
  
Не успела за ним закрыться дверь, как Уэйн спросил:  
  
— Значит, ты из тех, кто довольствуется малым?  
  
Нил улыбнулся. Знал бы Уэйн про несчастные семьсот долларов в месяц, которые платило ему ФБР за консультации. Семьсот долларов. Да он даже квартиру не мог снять на Манхеттене, а ведь браслет не давал ему возможность выбрать спальные районы, и если бы не приглашение Джун, жил бы в ночлежке с освобожденным по УДО. Так что по сравнению с выплатами бюро здесь ему обещали солидный оклад. Обидно, что этот оклад придется сдать в бухгалтерию бюро и отчитаться за каждый цент.  
  
— Я просто не читаю «Нью-Йорк пост». Да и другие газеты. Они пачкают руки. — Нил внимательно посмотрел на работодателя, тот явно мучился похмельем. — Аспирин?  
  
Уэйн оторвался от несчастного листка бумаги и мучительно зевнул.  
  
— Пожалуй, не откажусь.  
  
Нил достал из кармана пиджака бело-зеленую коробку. Он собирался найти кулер с водой, стакан и блюдце, но Уэйн протянул ладонь, и Нил выдавил на нее таблетку.  
  
— Благодарю. — Уэйн закинул таблетку в рот и проглотил, не запивая.  
  
— Закройте глаза и посидите минут пятнадцать, — предложил Нил.  
  
— А ты?  
  
— Я посижу в приемной, у меня много свободного времени.  
  
— Не боишься проклятой должности?  
  
Улыбка Уэйна, ироничная и поощрительная, заставила Нила отвести глаза. Тогда-то он и заметил небрежно брошенный на спинку кресла пиджак. Темно-синий, как и у мистера Эрла, да вот только из последней коллекции Армани. Приталенный сильней, чем у него. Стильный. О таком могут мечтать клерки и менеджеры.  
  
Странно, что Уэйн не одевается у своего портного.  
  
Возможно Уэйн маскируется, а возможно ему плевать, что носить.  
  
— Я не верю в то, чего нельзя повторить в лабораторных условиях, — ответил Нил и тут же одернул себя. Не выбиваться из роли.  
  
Но в каждой роли он оставался собой. Будучи доктором Паркером, Джорджем Девором, Джеймсом Мейном и всеми прочими, он оставался Нилом Кэфри. Из него не вышел бы актер, потому что он мог играть только себя. Поэтому не стоит начинать и сейчас. Казаться глупее, чем он есть, все равно не выйдет, но он может сойти за достаточно наивного.  
  


*******

  
Конечно, Нила взяли на испытательный срок. Уэйн загрузил его мелкими никчемными поручениями, звонками и встречами. Нил мотался с ним по барам и картинным галереям. Ездил за покупками в магазины. Получал посылки в аэропорту Кеннеди.  
  
Уэйн вел преимущественно ночной образ жизни: клубы, благотворительные балы, многочисленные любовницы — а отсыпался утром в своем офисе. По утрам Уэйн был особенно неприветлив. Мог резко осадить или выдать неприятную колкость. Если Нил выполнял все поручения раньше положенного срока, то Уэйн ворчал, что поспешность не должна поощряться, и Нилу нечего рассчитывать на прибавку. Если Нил не давал Уэйну садиться за руль, потому что тот выпил больше положенного, то Уэйн обзывал его нянькой, приставленной дядюшкой Уиллом. Вообще Уэйн, казалось, был счастлив, когда Нил ничего не делал, потому что за исполнение самых простых обязанностей шпынял. Но как бы он не старался, до шпилек Дианы и Джонса не дотягивал, не говоря уже о тюрьме. Так, комариный укус, не больше. Зудит, только если обращаешь внимание.  
  
Совещание совета директоров приближалось, и Нил узнал все: где проводится, кто туда допущен, берут ли директора и Уэйн помощников — нет, не берут, — кто составляет протокол, когда его присылают Уэйну.  
  
Ему стоило дождаться письма по электронной почте и скопировать его для бюро. Несложная работа — и прощай высокооплачиваемая должность.  
  
Катастрофа разразилась после совещания. Протокол прислали буквально, курьером, на флешке и в запечатанном пакете. Не успел пакет попасть на стойку Нила, как Уэйн вышел из кабинета и подхватил его.  
  
— Просмотрю дома, перед спектаклем.  
  
— Вы будете работать дома? — удивился Нил. — Я вам нужен?  
  
Он уже не раз приезжал в загородный особняк Уэйна, когда тому требовалось. Кто-то таскал с собой золотое перо, кто-то принимал посетителей в ореховом кабинете. А у Уэйна в качестве аксессуара выступал Нил, был вроде живого ежедневника. Желание Уэйна держать его поблизости во время деловых переговоров скорее походило на причуду, чем было необходимостью. В обязанности Нила, как правило, входило слиться с интерьером и изредка смешивать коктейли. Диана была права, с коктейлями он мог справиться.  
  
— Нет, убрать флеш-карту в сейф я смогу сам. Приятного вечера.  
  
— И вам того же. Ваши билеты. — Нил протянул конверт.  
  
Уэйн собирался со своей старой знакомой, помощницей окружного прокурора, в оперу. Билеты лично заказывал Нил, лучшие места. Сегодня давали «Тристана и Изольду» Вагнера, а значит, Уэйна не будет дома с пяти вечера до полуночи — опера начиналась в половину седьмого и шла почти пять часов. У Нила оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы залезть внутрь и вскрыть любой сейф.  
  


*******

  
Это было даже хорошо, что пришлось корректировать планы и он мог вспомнить свои навыки. Неделя на службе у Уэйна вышла донельзя скучной. Нил перезнакомился с персоналом на двух верхних этажах, привел всю входящую документацию в порядок и устроил тотализатор, с кем в следующий раз Уэйна застанут папарацци: с темненькой, со светленькой или рыжей — у того в любовных делах не было ни табу, ни особых предпочтений.  
  
— Я не смогу продержаться еще одну неделю, — пожаловался Нил вечером, стоя около сворачивающего лавочку продавца хот-догов. Вернее, перед Питером, которого Моззи нарядил продавцом хот-догов, и тот отлично вжился в роль. Жонглировал кетчупом и горчицей и получал чаевые. — Эта работа убивает меня.  
  
— Так уж и убивает.  
  
— Через неделю я потеряю все свои навыки и окончательно поглупею. Мне платят за то, что я ничего не делаю, Питер!  
  
— Не жалуйся, ты четыре года сидел в тюрьме…  
  
— И работа на Уэйна гораздо хуже.  
  
— Так ты дезертируешь?  
  
— Не совсем. Я хочу сегодня устроить небольшое ограбление особняка Уэйна.  
  
— Это незаконно.  
  
— Незаконно для тебя, но не для меня.  
  
— И ты предупреждаешь меня о преступлении?  
  
— Не тебя, а продавца хот-догов.  
  
Питер потер небольшую щетину. Нил улыбнулся. Неужели Питер всерьез считал, что лучшей маскировкой является легкая небритость?  
  
Но за плохую конспирацию, конечно, досталось Нилу.  
  
— Ты должен хотя бы сделать вид, что любишь хот-доги. А то у постороннего наблюдателя могут возникнуть вопросы, почему ты продолжаешь тратить на них деньги.  
  
— Почему Ник Холден не может платить продавцу за приятную беседу, а еду отдавать бездомным или бродячим собакам?  
  
— Нил, ешь свой чертов хот-дог. У меня их все скупили, едва удалось оставить для тебя. Я столько заработал чаевых, что это может быть знаком качества: мои хот-доги самые вкусные на этой улице.  
  
Нил послушно откусил и постарался сильно не кривить лицо.  
  
— Лезть в особняк к Уэйнам глупо. Выжди неделю. Я принесу микрофоны и камеры. Ты установишь прослушку перед следующим заседанием — и свободен.  
  
— В тот кабинет попасть сложнее, чем в сейф Уэйна. Сейф находится в спальне, а там вечно распахнуто окно. Влезть не сложно.  
  
— Ты просто любишь авантюры, признай. Результат радует тебя, как медаль — спортсмена, но больше тебя радует сам процесс. Куда-то нелегально вломиться.  
  
— А тебе просто понравились чаевые, признай. Выручку ты обязан сдать, но чаевые оставишь себе.  
  
— Еще неделя, — мечтательно произнес Питер, — и я свожу Эл на Гавайи.  
  
Нил очень громко вздохнул.  
  
— Эта операция твоя, Нил. Я тебе доверяю, в разумных пределах. В нужный момент действуй, как считаешь нужным, на свой страх и риск. Но не глупи и не спеши. Если ты попадешься, я в этот раз не смогу вмешаться.  
  
— И меня закатают по полной.  
  
— Именно. Кое-то кто в Квантико будет рад получить тебя в вечное рабство. Ты весьма неплохой актив, Нил. Наши с тобой восемьдесят семь процентов раскрываемости многим не дают покоя.  
  


*******

  
Особняк Уэйнов, построенный в яковетинском стиле, напоминал скорее английское поместье, чем загородный дом. Украшенный пилястрами, парапетами и прочими псевдоренессансными украшениями, дом не выглядел сложным для взлома.  
  
В семь вечера Нил вскарабкался по угловой башне наверх и аккуратно сквозь открытое окно проник в спальню. Сигнализация, как он и предвидел, не сработала, охрана его прошляпила — казалось, ему везет.  
  
Сезанн над изголовьем кровати сразу бросился в глаза свежей зеленью, сочной и яркой под полуденным солнцем. Небрежные масляные мазки выглядели нежной пастелью. У того, кто повесил картину в этом месте, неплохой вкус. Она выглядела не предметом интерьера, а скорее окном, выходившим на Овер-сюр-Уаз.  
  
Лучшего места для сейфа и не найти. Нил бы расположил свои ценности под Сезанном.  
  
Он не успел сделать и шага, как в спальню вошел Уэйн. В расстегнутой рубашке и без запонок. Один. Без Рейчел, без дворецкого. Без стакана с выпивкой. И уставился на Нила внимательным трезвым взглядом.  
  
Конечно, стал бы Уэйн задерживаться на пятичасовой опере Вагнера. Зря Нил понадеялся, что того удержит подруга детства. Нужно было отправить Уэйна в мюзик-холл.  
  
Пауза неприлично затягивалась, и Уэйн ничего не предпринимал. Будто бы решил передать инициативу Нилу и посмотреть, что выйдет.  
  
Не попадайся, посоветовал Питер. Вернее, он посоветовал вообще не лезть в чужой дом, но Нил не умел не лезть.  
  
Что-то было неправильное в Уэйне. То ли Нил впервые за неделю видел ясный взгляд, то ли Уэйн впервые взглянул на Нила другими глазами.  
  
И как теперь выпутываться? Ни одной разумной мысли не приходило в голову. Прыгать с третьего этажа — в этом доме три этажа, как все пять или шесть в обычном — не хотелось ломать шею. Спустится тем же путем? Рядом нет никаких строений, по крышам не уйти, а пока он доберется до первого этажа, его уже будет поджидать охрана. Выйти через дверь тоже невозможно: путь к ней преграждал Уэйн.  
  
Оставалось одно — импровизировать.  
  
Нил стянул перчатки. И, поймав кураж, вслед за ними кашемировый свитер с воротником гольф.  
  
Глаза Уэйна округлились, а губы приоткрылись.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил тот севшим голосом.  
  
Ну, если кто-то не любит представления в Метрополитен-опера, если кто-то не может побыть вежливым со своей старой знакомой, то, возможно, он готов посмотреть совершенно иное представление.  
  
Вслух Нил сказал совсем другое:  
  
— А ты не видишь?  
  
Скинул туфли и расстегнул ремень. Снял брюки, в заднем кармане которых лежали миниатюрные инструменты для сейфа — их следовало убрать подальше от Уэйна.  
  
Носки, трусы легли на брюки, а Нил, полностью обнаженный, подошел вплотную к Уэйну и положил тому ладонь на грудь, сдвигая рубашку.  
  
— Собираюсь унести твой сейф.  
  
Каждый день встречая Уэйна, Нил и не замечал, что тот был атлетически сложен. Для человека, который ведет исключительно ночной образ жизни и много пьет, чересчур атлетически.  
  
— Мой сейф? — усмехнулся Уэйн, позволяя Нилу снять с него рубашку. — Мой сейф нельзя унести. Даже если взорвать стены.  
  
— Странно, что некоторые ценности тогда не хранятся в нем.— Нил очертил ладонью ключицу, наглядно демонстрируя, что является истинной ценностью.  
  
Мышцы под руками были точно высеченные из мрамора. Согласился бы Уэйн ему позировать? А если нет, то сможет ли Нил по памяти вспомнить его торс, когда доберется до мастерской?  
  
Он прошелся ладонями по спине, плечами и прессу, запоминая пальцами, думая о материале. Пальцами же и нашел на гладкой коже шершавые участки. Старые шрамы. Не один, не два. Откуда? Как их мог получить наследник финансовой империи? Где он путешествовал последние семь лет?  
  
Нил отвлекся, поэтому поцелуй Уэйна захватил его врасплох.  
  
Уэйн просто чуть наклонился, касаясь его губ своими, и Нил замер, забывая, зачем он сюда влез, забывая про шрамы, и про глину с мрамором тоже. Некстати вспомнилась Диана и ее усмешка насчет свидания с Уэйном. Но губы Уэйна прижались сильней, раскрывая его, язык скользнул внутрь, проникая, забирая все то, что Нил так легко предложил.  
  
А потом Уэйн впечатал Нила спиной в дверной проем. Грудь у Уэйна ходила ходуном, и Нила развезло немного от того, как красиво перекатывались мышц. С мелкой моторикой тоже был полный швах, мучительно долго он расстегивал брюки Уэйна, пока тот всячески отвлекал, скользя пальцами по паху Нила вниз.  
  
Они были так возбуждены, что надолго их не хватило, только на быструю взаимную дрочку на сухую.  
  


*******

  
Они перебрались на кровать. Уэйн не стал включать свет, и Нилу нравилось смотреть, как темнеет в спальне, как сумерки подступаются ближе.  
  
Нежиться и ни о чем не думать было приятно, но долго не думать не получалось. Они отдыхали перед следующим раундом, и Нил не представлял, готов ли он шагнуть дальше.  
  
Он всегда был готов к новому опыту, да ко всему вообще, кроме убийства, как художник он восторгался красотой людей: и женщин, и мужчин. Но до этого вечера раз за разом выбирал романы с женщинами.  
  
Все, что произошло после снятия свитера, несколько выходило из его привычного образа действия. Будто небрежно расстегнутая рубашка, внимательный взгляд и адреналин сработали как мощный афродизиак.  
  
Отвел он подозрения Уэйна или нет — Нила волновало меньше всего. А вот то, что теперь ему совесть не позволяла взять флешку из сейфа — волновало больше чем следовало.  
  
Ему стоило выучить урок давно: не смешивать личное с работой. Кейт, Алекс, да даже Сара — у него завелась дурная привычка спать с теми, с кем работал, после чего терять голову.  
  
Моззи бы сказал что-нибудь едкое, но к счастью, в этой спальне Моззи не было. Тот никак не мог зайти с бокалом вина, вскинуть брови и отчитать Нила.  
  
— А ты не такой, каким прикидываешься на работе, — чуть насмешливо произнес Уэйн и провел большим пальцем по лицу Нила, очерчивая скулу. — Даже если Эрл заплатил за секс со мной, лезть в окно — это поступок. Ко мне еще никто не догадался лезть в окна. Это даже романтично.  
  
Может в этот раз Нил и соскочит? С Алекс и Сарой же получилось во многом потому, что те его особо не уважали, а пользовались, как отмычкой. Значит, получится и здесь. Пусть считает, что Нилу заплатили. Так даже проще. Самое время встать и одеться.  
  
Он едва лишь успел натянуть брюки и влезть в туфли, когда в комнату безо всякого шума вошли вооруженные люди. Чья-то личная команда СВАТ. Нила даже особо не обыскали, лишь проверили, нет ли пистолета, ножа или телефона — ничего такого Нил никогда на дело не брал, — да так в одних брюках и забрали. Вот Уэйну одеться дали, но сразу защелкнули наручники.  
  
Под дулами автоматов их вывели из спальни и наглядно показали, что будет, если кто-то из них проявит геройство. На лестнице лежал охранник, неестественно выгнувшись к перилам, с разбитой головой. От месива крови с мозгами Нила замутило.  
  
Уэйн даже бровью не повел.  
  
Дав насладиться зрелищем, их погнали из дома и запихнули в фургон. Наручники защелкнули и на Ниле, двери фургона захлопнули, оставляя их в полумраке, и закрыли на замок.  
  
— Надеюсь, это Эрл не оплачивал, — произнес Уэйн.  
  
Нил ничего не ответил — без свитера он начал замерзать. Хуже всего, что начали замерзать пальцы. Нил начал сжимать и разжимать их, чтобы восстановить кровообращение.  
  
Фургон медленно тронулся с места.  
  
— Теперь ты веришь, что должность проклятая? — спросил Уэйн.  
  
— Правый задний карман, — бросил на это Нил.  
  
— Прости?  
  
Черт, это не Питер и не Моззи. Это Брюс Уэйн, который никогда не попадал с Нилом в передряги. И которому нужно было все разжевывать.  
  
— Достань в моем правом заднем кармане сверток, чуть больше носового платка.  
  
Нил развернулся к нему спиной и привстал. Уэйн не стал задавать дополнительных вопросов, но карман нашарил не сразу. Выудить инструменты у него получилось с первого раза.  
  
Было темновато, но вскрыть наручники Нил бы смог и с закрытыми глазами. Сперва себе, потом Уэйну.  
  
С замком фургона пришлось повозиться на минуту дольше.  
  
— Полезный набор, — оценил Уэйн. — И умения. Меня в Принстоне такому не учили. Что дальше?  
  
— Попросить помощи у профессионалов и ждать нужного момента? — пожал плечами Нил.  
  
— И кого же ты считаешь профессионалами?  
  
— Федералов. К тому же это по их части, похищение людей. Разве нет?  
  
Уэйн рассмеялся.  
  
— Значит, ты не собираешься становиться моим спасителем?  
  
— Я похож на супергероя?  
  
— Не знаю. Еще сегодня днем я бы сказал, что ты похож на чересчур услужливого секретаря. Вечером — на охотника за картинами. Признай, ты нацелился на Сезанна. Неплохой выбор. Сообщить о пропаже я не смогу, картина в розыске...  
  
Нил вздохнул.  
  
— У тебя на стене подделка. Очень хорошая, отличная, правда, но подделка. А зачем мне красть подделку?  
  
— Ты определил ее на глаз? Вот так?  
  
— Нет, я просто в курсе, где находится настоящий Сезанн.  
  
— Кажется, дядюшка Уилл сам не знает, кого взял на работу. А его служба безопасности даром ест хлеб.  
  
— Не зря. Твоя безопасность проверила меня по базам ФБР. А ФБР постаралось, чтобы не нашлось ненужного.  
  
— Значит, Ника Холдена не существует. Интереснее и интереснее. Ты федерал?  
  
— Я похож на федерала? — возмутился Нил. — Я консультант.  
  
— То есть, ты попался, они тебя прижали и с тех пор ты их консультируешь? Так?  
  
— Почти так. Я Нил Кэфри. Если тебе это о чем-то говорит.  
  
— Говорит. — Уэйн ненадолго замолчал. — Кажется, ты участвовал в подделке облигаций. Значит, настоящий Сезанн у ФБР, на складе улик?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты его украл?  
  
— Прости, был немного занят. Расплачивался за облигации четырьмя годами в федеральной тюрьме.  
  
— Ты его нарисовал, — понял Уэйн. — И поэтому знаешь, кто подменил настоящую картину копией. Ну, перед тем, как ее украли.  
  
Нил пожал плечами. Ни Кейт, ни Моззи он не выдал бы, даже если бы его резали на куски. Хотя Кейт это уже два года безразлично. Мертвым все безразлично.  
  
Нил попытался хоть что-то рассмотреть в окошке, расположенном высоко, почти под крышей.  
  
— Нас везут на Манхеттен, — произнес Уэйн. — И как только затормозят, мы выйдем.  
  
— Если за нами не едет машина сопровождения.  
  
— Даже если едет. Пока они отреагируют, у нас будет фора, чтобы убежать и затеряться в толпе.  
  
— Убежать и затеряться мне подходит, — пробормотал Нил.  
  


*******

  
Машина стала сбавлять ход через четверть часа, очень долгую четверть часа, потому что Уэйн больше ничего не говорил, а Нил не знал, что говорить, да и не хотел.  
  
— Готов? — спросил Уэйн, и Нил только и смог кивнуть.  
  
Как только машина остановилась, они толкнули двери и рванули наружу. Сопровождение действительно ехало за ними в минивэне, и форы у Нила с Уэйном практически не оказалось. Нил по инерции еще бежал, когда Уэйн затормозил и подсек ближайшего к себе экипированного бойца. Вытащил пистолет и кинул Нилу, а сам взял автомат.  
  
Прохожих и полицейских поблизости не было, они находились в пустой промзоне, поздним вечером, с вооруженными людьми. Ночной полумрак скрывал беглецов и не давал их преследователем как следует прицелиться, но приятного было мало.  
  
— За мной, — скомандовал Уэйн, прячась за железобетонным блоком. — Стрелять умеешь?  
  
«Да», — чуть не сказал Нил, но прикусил язык. Какой толк от его умения, если в людей он не станет стрелять.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он.  
  
— Это просто. Смотри…  
  
— Нет! — перебил его Нил. — Я не буду стрелять в людей.  
  
— Пойми, есть они и мы. Если мы их не обезвредим, то они убьют нас. Это самооборона.  
  
— Нет. Я не стреляю в людей, даже если они хотят убить меня.  
  
Это табу Нил не сдаст. Никогда.  
  
Он вернул пистолет Уэйну. Выражение лица Уэйна Нил видеть не мог, но почувствовал его холод.  
  
— Движемся дальше к тому блоку, — приказал Уэйн, голос у него снова был ровным.  
  
Мелкими перебежками, под аккомпанемент автоматных очередей, они добрались до стоянки автомобилей.  
  
— Прокатимся? — предложил Нил.  
  
— Заводи мотор, я прикрою. После подберешь меня. Пошел.  
  
Легко сказать — заводи мотор. Сперва нужно вскрыть замок машины, потом закоротить зажигание.  
  
Когда он добрался до Уэйна, тот израсходовал все патроны. Но выглядел целым и невредимым. Неплохая у наследничка Уэйнов подготовка. И Принстон тут совершенно ни при чем.  
  
— Двигайся, — приказал Уэйн, и Нил послушно перебрался на пассажирское сидение. Уэйн проворно запрыгнул в машину, и они сорвались с места так скоро, будто впереди их ждал подиум королевских гонок.  
  
— Куда ты едешь? — Нил смотрел в окно. Он снова почувствовал холод. Неужели они возвращались назад?  
  
— Домой. Мне нужно проверить, цел ли Альфред. И кое-что взять.  
  


*******

  
Они проехали перекресток на красный. Резкий поворот, еще один. Проезд двумя колесами по бордюру, прыжок через блок на сплошной — Нил ощущал, как ремень безопасности впивается ему в грудную клетку, и пытался не жмуриться. Он спускался на тросе с небоскреба, он прыгал с парашютом с высотки, он не должен бояться очень агрессивной езды по пересеченной местности. К сожалению, его знания мешали ему расслабиться. Он слишком хорошо знал, с какой силой они могут врезаться в машину или стену. И то, что за рулем был не он, раздражало.  
  
У Гудзона они окончательно оторвались от преследования. Сколько бы Нил не оборачивался, за ними никто не ехал. Уэйн прибавил газу, и автостраду они пролетели за рекордные семь минут.  
  
Машину бросили у автозаправки и оставшуюся милю пробежали в очень хорошем темпе. Обошли дом, не находя посторонних снаружи.  
  
— А мы не можем позвонить в бюро из гаража? — спросил Нил. Внутрь идти не улыбалось.  
  
— Мы не будем звонить в бюро.  
  
— Я так не могу, Уэйн.  
  
— Брюс, меня зовут Брюс. Пошли.  
  
Брюс зашел первым, огляделся, дал знак следовать за ним. Как он что-то видел в темноте, Нил не знал, но держался рядом. В особняке было пусто и тихо. Ни шороха, ни чужого дыхания они не слышали. Но включать свет не спешили.  
  
Визг шин и рокот мотора снаружи настиг их возле библиотеки.  
  
Уэйн отколол шутку: откинул крышку рояля и проиграл несколько нот. Нил хотел спросить, не сошел ли тот с ума, но одна из стен отъехала в сторону, и за ней обнаружилась тускло освещенная шахта лифта.  
  
— За мной, — обронил Уэйн и шагнул туда.  
  
Лифт спустил их в настоящие катакомбы.  
  
— Не знал, что они существуют на самом деле, — присвистнул Нил. Уэйн недоуменно взглянул на него, и пришлось пояснять: — Подземелья, где твои предки прятали беглых рабов.  
  
— Это все легенды, — отмахнулся Уэйн.  
  
Он спешил куда-то вперед, и Нил не стал развивать тему. Жаль, этот подземный ход нельзя показать Питеру — тот фанател от исторических мест.  
  
Зал большой естественной пещеры лежал перед ними, больше похожий на мираж в пустыне, чем на что-то реальное. Нил моргнул, перевел взгляд на Уэйна, но пещера не думала пропадать.  
  
Не думал пропадать и автомобиль странной конструкции, скорее напоминавший вездеход. И стеклянная витрина с черным костюмом.  
  
Уэйн, не обращая на него внимания, направился к телефону. Пока он беседовал с кем-то вполголоса, Нил обошел пещеру.  
  
Он разглядывал заточки, выполненные в форме летучей мыши, когда к нему подошел Уэйн.  
  
— Артур в порядке, он сейчас с Фоксом в «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис». Как раз разрабатывали план по нашему спасению. Найти тебе что-нибудь из одежды?  
  
— Только не кевларовый жилет, — ответил Нил.  
  
— Зря, он может спасти от пуль. Рубашка подойдет?  
  
Конечно, белая, но какая разница? Нил благодарно кивнул, одеваясь.  
  
— Завтра верну.  
  
— Оставь себе. Считай это платой за картину.  
  
Нил рассмеялся.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не выложил за нее пять миллионов.  
  
Уэйн промолчал, и Нил решил не ходить по тонкому льду и сменить тему:  
  
— Что будем делать? Сидеть здесь и ждать?  
  
— Ждать, да. Или я могу тебя подбросить до дома. — Уэйн кивнул на свой вездеход, и Нил представил, как они едут на нем по Нью-Йорку, и, конечно, лица Питера и Моззи. Можно даже завернуть к Бёркам в Бруклин, помахать рукой, а потом проехать возле особняка Джун.  
  
— Но домой ехать не советую, — произнес Уэйн, видимо, лицо у Нила было чересчур восторженное. — У тебя тоже может оказаться засада.  
  
— Я могу понять, почему они пришли за тобой. Обе твои жизни не могут не привлекать подобную публику. Но я?..  
  
— Ты был со мной. Мы могли поехать к тебе. Кроме того, теперь ты нежелательный свидетель.  
  
Нил погладил вездеход рукой. Чудо инженерной мысли. Настоящее чудо.  
  
— Как думаешь, за кем они пришли? За наследником империи или за линчевателем?  
  
— Я не линчеватель! — отрезал Уэйн. — Я никого не убиваю, а сдаю полиции.  
  
— Но делаешь это не совсем законным способом.  
  
— Тебе ли говорить о выборе средств!  
  
Уэйн был совершенно прав, Нил не имел никакого морального права упрекать кого бы то ни было.  
  
Уэйн наклонил голову, внимательно рассматривая его.  
  
— У нас возникла проблема. Ты работаешь в бюро. А я очень не хочу, чтобы бюро знало о моей второй жизни.  
  
— Полагаю, моего слова будет недостаточно. Что у тебя на уме?  
  
— Ты уходишь из бюро и на самом деле устраиваешься работать на меня. По-настоящему работать.  
  
— ФБР меня не отпустит.  
  
— Вот тут я бы вообще не беспокоился, Нил. Отпустит. Обещаю.  
  
Нил прошелся по пещере. Уэйн никого не убил и не собирался убивать. По сути, он расследовал дела и передавал преступников полиции. Ничего такого, что Нил не делал бы в ФБР.  
  
Вот только придется врать Питеру. И Моззи.  
  
Зато убрать поводок и получить возможность делать что-то настоящее. А Питера можно будет консультировать уже будучи свободным человеком.  
  
— Нам нужна легенда для всех, — сказал Нил. — Питер начнет подозревать, что дело нечистое, и выяснит кто ты. Нужно качественно отвести подозрения.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
Нил улыбнулся и шагнул к нему.  
  
— Я предлагаю нам продолжить, Брюс. — Имя вышло легко, будто он всегда его произносил. — И все они купятся на красивую легенду о любви.  
  
Он обнял Уэйна за плечи и первым потянулся к нему.  
  
После затяжного и очень приятного поцелуя Уэйн спросил:  
  
— Ты разбираешься в рынке ценных бумаг? У меня возникла идея, как вернуть контрольный пакет акций «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».  
  
Нил улыбнулся еще шире.  
  
Это точно была работа мечты.  
  


**— Конец —**


End file.
